


My Dearest Virginia

by cuddlyreyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, fluffy fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is gone for several months and Pepper gets a Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Virginia

7-23-12  
My dearest Virginia  
I have been here in Russia for 3 days now and I miss you terribly, I’m hoping this mission will be over quickly, I hate being away from you for too long. I’m undercover again, reminds me a lot of my time as Natalie Rushman... Makes me miss you even more than I already do. Funny to think that just three days ago I was in your arms... Time seems longer without you.  
I’ll write again soon. I love you.

All my love,  
Natasha

7-27-12  
My dearest Virginia,  
I saw you on TV today, you looked gorgeous as usual. I miss you, I always do. The mission is going fine, I wish I could tell you more but of course, top secret. I wish I could see your smile, I wish I could come home soon. I hope Tony isn’t driving you up the wall; if he is, tell him I’ll tase him when I get home. Try to get a picture of his face for me. I love you and I miss you, I hope I’ll be able to send longer letters soon.

All my love,  
Natasha

8-5-12  
My dearest Virginia,  
The days are getting longer, the mission getting harder. I just hope it will all be over and done with soon. I have to pose as a diplomat’s assistant. Not exactly my idea of fun. I much prefer CEO’s.  
The hours drag on when I don’t get to see you on TV or read your letters, it’s almost painful. Coulson thinks I should be done here within a few weeks, I just pray that he’s right. My next few letters may be distant, I have to travel with him to India for business and I may be able to get information from him there. I love you and I miss you.

All my love,  
Natasha

The CEO sat at her desk, up to her neck in paperwork. There was a sharp knock at the door and an exhausted groan fell from her lips. “Who is it?” She called, looking up from a thick file about some legal scandal involving Tony and blowing up the Eiffel tower. Clint pokes his head in the door, an easy going smile on his face. He was far more used to his best friend being gone for weeks at a time, he worried just like Pepper, but he seemed to hide it much better.  
“Heya Pepp, got the mail for you,” He smiled and laid several envelopes on top of the file, the top most one being a letter addressed to her in what could only be Natasha’s elegant scrawl. 

What could only be classified as a squeak fell from the strawberry blonde’s lips, her eyes growing wide with anticipation. Her slender hands snatched up the envelope, letter opener at the ready. Clint had already excused himself, shutting the door behind him, Pepper pulled the small folded Paper from the envelope, peeling back the false letter to reveal the real one like Natasha had told her. She smiled as she read over her lovers words, her heart thudding and her cheeks flushing red. 

“Jarvis! Print up an envelope to the address Natasha left please!” She pulled out a pen and paper from her desk, writing the letter on the special pepper Coulson left for her. The address her lover had left was for a secret PO box, Natasha would visit once a week before taking them to a secret location to reply. 

“Envelope Printing Miss Potts,” the AI chimed, the envelope printing from the small device on the corner of Pepper’s desk, the CEO smiled, signing off on her letter and delicately folding it inside the envelope. “Miss you...” she whispered, kissing the seal before sticking the stamps in the corner and placing it in the box to be mailed off. 

 

9-15-12  
My dearest Virginia,  
I’m so sorry for my lack of letters, my target was getting suspicious of my activities. I’ve missed you like crazy, each day is agony without you. I can’t stop thinking about you, every time I see you on TV it’s like a small piece of me dies. I love you, Virginia. I hope all is well with you and Stark Industries. You better be sleeping and eating, I hate not being there to make sure you don't overwork yourself. Please rest, take a few days off. For me? 

The mission hasn’t gone anywhere significant in almost a week, it’s not the best feeling in the world, knowing I may have to be here longer. Coulson promises me its just a bit longer.

I miss you.

All my love,  
Natasha

The redhead staggered into her SHIELD issued apartment, body drooping with exhaustion, a rare feeling for the Black Widow. The assassin kicked off her six inch heels, silently wondering how her girlfriend managed to walk and look so at home in the ridiculous footwear. A small pang of homesickness sprang through her body, turning her scarlet lips down in a sad frown. She scuffled into her room, her eyes lighting up at the sight of mail on her bed along with a note from Coulson concerning mission status. 

She was told it would probably take until the end of the year to complete this mission and her heart sank, she would most likely miss Pepper’s birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving, her own birthday, Christmas, and New Years.... Natasha’s heart sank, her features going blank. The Black Widow never cried, never showed much emotion, she just shut down. Pepper was the exception to this, she had seen everything; tears, smiles, laughter... All of it. Natasha was unguarded with the CEO, she felt safe. She felt at home.  
With a shaky sigh the spy picks up a pen and paper, scribbling out a letter to her girlfriend.

9-22-12  
My dearest Virginia,  
I really hate to say this, and it kills me that I have to, I won't be home for a while.... Coulson thinks I won't get back to America until early February... I want to come home... I don't want to miss anything... Especially your birthday... I had a surprise planned and everything... I’m so sorry... I wish I could come home, I wish I never took this mission.... You probably won’t believe this, but I'm actually crying, as in, tears. It’s strange to see how easily I break without you here to keep me strong. The Widow can handle anything, but Natasha breaks at the sight of bad news. I love you, I miss you... I just wish I could hear your voice... I hope this time passes soon... 

All my love,  
Natasha

The redhead sank onto the bed, tears falling from her emerald eyes, she curled up under the blanket, clutching Pepper’s letters to her chest, reading them over and over in hopes that she would hear Pepper’s voice, see her moving the pen across the paper. Thinking about Pepper always calmed her down, she gave the spy something to fight for, someone to come home to, things Natasha had never had before. 

“Miss you...” she mumbled to the hair, running her fingers over the ink on the page, silently begging the words to come to life, to bring her back to the arms of her lover.

 

Pepper received the letter a few days later, her heart stopping in her chest, “F-February?” she mumbled, tears springing to her blue eyes. She had a hard enough time dealing with Natasha being gone a few weeks, but months?! The strawberry blonde wasn't sure if she could handle it, already her life felt empty without Natasha....

Weeks slowly passed and Pepper slipped into a daze, she was automatic, work, eat, sleep, work, eat, yell at Tony, sleep. It went on like this until she finally got a text from natasha.

[SMS Message: Pepper Potts] It’s me, I’m in the hospital, minor injuries, can I call?

Pepper’s heart nearly stopped, a smile burst onto her face until she read the message, “Hospital?!” She mumbled worriedly, dialing the number as fast as she could. Natasha picked up before the first ring,  
“Pepper?!” She asked, her voice hoarse and her russian accent still stuck to her words.”Oh thank god... I-I-I’m in the hospital, nothing serious just a bullet in my shoulder...” She breathed in a sigh of relief, “I miss you so much...”

The CEO hadn't realized her mouth was hanging open until she tried to speak and all that came out was a strangled whimper, Pepper slapped a hand over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. “Nat....” she whispered, “I’m right here Pepp... I promise... I’m okay,” Pepper smiled weakly, wiping at her eyes, “Are you coming home? Please? You’ll be just in time for Thanksgiving, Tony is going all out... Hiring a whole team of chefs to co--” Natasha cut her off, “Pepper.... I-I don’t get to come home yet... I’m not a soldier, I don't get discharged until the mission is done....” she took a deep breath, whimpering softly, as the doctors worked. “I have a mission to finish... I can’t stop, you don’t know how badly I want to come home....” 

Pepper froze ”N-Not coming home?! Natasha you got shot!” The assassin let out a sigh, “I-I know Pepper... I’ll be home soon... I love you, I love you so much...” Pepper whimpered, tears spilling over. More time apart, how wonderful... “I love you too Natasha... Please come home to me in once piece...” 

Natasha closed her eyes, “I will... I promise you. I'll be home before you know it, surely you haven't been bored without me...” her tone was light hearted, trying to lift her girlfriends spirits, “I-I gotta go Pepp... I’ll write soon... I love you,” And with a click, the Black Widow was gone, off on a mission once more.

Pepper leaned back in her chair, trying to get a grip on herself, Natasha did this for a living... she would be okay... she promised she would come home... She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes and drifting into dreams of her Natasha. 

11-3-13  
My dearest Virginia,  
I miss you. I just want you to remember that, theres not a moment that goes by when you’re not in my thoughts. 

I love you.

All my love,  
Natasha

11-11-12  
My dearest Virginia,  
The mission isn’t going well... I don't know what to do anymore... I’m not going to lie to you, I don’t know when I’m coming back... I love you. I’ll see you again soon.

All my love,  
Natasha

11-14-12  
My dearest Virginia,  
You looked beautiful on TV today, but your smile looked off... I miss your smile, the way your eyes crinkle at the corners, the blue color lighting up, you look the most beautiful when you smile. Smile for me Virginia, help me find my way home to you. 

I love you. So much. Keep smiling. 

All my love,  
Natasha

11-23-12  
My dearest Virginia,  
Progress was made today, it wasn't huge, but it was something. Maybe I’ll be home for Valentines Day. Imagine that, I actually get to hold you in my arms, tell you how much I love you in person... I got your letter today, I know it’s hard for you, not knowing where I am... All I ask is that you hang on, I’ll always come home to you, I will always fight to get back to you. I could never die knowing I’m leaving the woman I love behind. The Widow and I would never allow it. I’ll be home soon, I love you. 

All my love,  
Natasha

The letters began to come more frequently, one almost everyday, Pepper hardly smiled anymore, knowing Natasha was so far away. Often times she could be heard crying out for her love in her sleep, begging a phantom to bring her home.  
Natasha didn't sleep, she would lay awake, thinking of the woman whom was waiting at home for her, keeping their bed warm. Tears came more often, like the separation from Pepper was physically taking its toll, aside from the lack of sleep. She felt dead, empty, like her heart had stayed in New York with her girlfriend. Natasha turned on her side, hand ghosting over the side Pepper would sleep on had she been there.  
“I'll be home soon Pepper... I promise....”

December came, the skies over both lovers were eerie and grey, snow sprinkling down and sticking to their pale skin and bright hair. It was Christmas Eve, and Natasha and Pepper’s moods had both dropped even lower than usual; both believed no mistletoe kiss would be shared, no presents in person, no waking up on Christmas morning and racing downstairs like children. 

Natasha slowly trekked back to her apartment, the images of lovers dancing in the snow together froze her heart further than the icy chill of distance. The assassin kicked off her boots as she walked in the door, shaking the white specks of ice and snow from her red curls. She shuffled towards the kitchen, the promising warmth of coffee beckoning her forward like an oasis in a burning desert. 

Natasha prepared her mug of the warm liquid before settling on the couch, curling under a red fleece blanket Pepper had snuck into her suitcase for her. Just as she got comfortable a knock sounded at the door, “Boze moi...” she mumbled, setting the mug down before wrapping the blanket around her and hesitantly approached the door.

Being only at around 5’4”, Natasha stood on her toes to peek out of the peep hole and her jaw dropped at the sight, she threw open the door and yanked the man inside by his shirt collar, “Tony what the hell are you doing?! You could blow my whole cover!” She snarled, pressing him against the door. “Why are you even here?”

Tony put on his best cocky smirk, “Picking up my secret Santa present for Pepper, pack your stuff little red, planes taking off in 45.”  
Natasha looked at him with wide eyes, “Tony... As much as I want to go home I have a mission to do here. I can't just up and le-”

Tony cut her off with a grin, “Missions over spidey, its amazing what money can do.” Natasha looked at him with wide eyes and dashed into her room, she was always packed in case of an emergency so no time was spent before she was back in the living room, looking like a child being told they were leaving for Disney World.

Tony helped her with her bags, getting them into the limo and off to the airport, Natasha bouncing excitedly the whole way, she was finally able to get some sleep on the plane, knowing pepper grew closer with each passing moment, when she awoke in the early morning they were only a few hours away from New York, Christmas morning bringing up Natashas mood greatly.  
Pepper wasn't sure what it was, maybe the contagious Christmas spirit, but she certainly felt happier, like something was bringing her up out of the darkness she had been trapped in for the last few months. Despite the better mood, Pepper laid in bed with a book, knowing one of the boys would wake her for presents soon enough.

The plane landed and Natasha and Tony were zipped off towards the tower in one of Tony’s ridiculously extravagant cars. Natasha’s smile ripped into a huge grin as they pulled into the garage, she made a move to run for the elevator when Tony grabbed her waist, “Not so fast hot shot... You're gonna wake Pepper, you're her present remember?” He smirked and tied a large red bow around her hips.  
Natasha laughed and nodded, quietly creeping towards the elevator. She turned to Tony, “Go get everyone, I’ll go sit under the tree,” Tony responded with a smile and a thumbs up before dashing up the stairs towards everyones rooms, Natasha rode the elevator to the common area, positioning herself by the tree, fumbling with the bow every so often.

Tony ran through the halls, knocking on everyone's doors, “Come on guys! Up up up! Its christmas!” The whole team filed into the hall, Tony keeping them in line, he went to Pepper’s door, knocking before poking his head in, “Rise and shine Pepper! It’s Christmas!” Tony smiled sweetly and gestured for her to hurry. The CEO laughed and rolled out of bed, wrapping her robe around her before filing out with the rest of the team. 

Natasha twiddled the ends of the bow worriedly, hearing footsteps approach; there were yawns and excited chatter, then she saw Tony walk around the corner and her eyes locked with Peppers and everything stopped.  
Pepper’s eyes widened at the sight of the red head, before she started uncontrollably sobbing and running towards her, Natasha pulled her into her arms, squeezing her and holding her close. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, both of them not wanting to pull away. When oxygen became a necessity Natasha pulled back a few inches, Pepper held her face, tears still falling. The assassin wiped them away with gentle hands, “N-Natasha... You’re back...” she whispered, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Natasha smiled sweetly, caressing her cheek.  
“I told you I would always find a way home... Merry Christmas Pepper....”


End file.
